Forever in Love
by PandeXx
Summary: Sequel to my story, An Unexpected Visitor so read that or else this might not make much sense to you. Advanceshipping Aamayl ashxmay dont read if you dont like the pairing. 3rd fic 2nd advanceshipping. Please read and review...thanks all [oneshot]


**Disclaimer-Don't own Pokemon or any characters mentioned in this story. Unspoken thoughts will be in italics like always.**

Ash and May broke the kiss that seemed like it went on forever. They remained in front of the door, each enjoying the embrace their lover had put them in. Everything was quiet; it felt as if nothing could ruin the moment. Nothing except

"Ashy…will you come inside now? It's getting late" Delia opened the door, luckily for her the two teens had stopped kissing and she was able to talk to them.

"Uhm, sure Mom. Would you mind if May spent the night here?"

Delia hesitated then replied, "Well, ok as long as you two aren't in the same bed."

Both teens blushed furiously at that statement. They were of course embarrassed, but they were also shocked that Delia would think they would do something like that. During their travels they haven't even shared the same room at the pokemon center, let alone the same bed.

"Ash, do you think I can talk to you for a minute?" Delia asked.

"Uhm, sure Mom."

May could tell that Delia wanted to talk to her son alone, so she found an excuse to go upstairs.

"I'll be upstairs setting up my sleeping bag ok Ash?" May said cutely then gave Ash a short peck on the cheek, causing him to blush.

"Mrs. Ketchum, would you mind if I used your shower? I'd like to clean up a bit after the journey here from Johto."

"Oh sure, It's the second door to the right once you get to the upstairs hallway."

"Thank you." May walked up the stairs to give Ash and Delia some privacy.

When she was sure May was out of earshot Delia started speaking. "So my Ashy's got a girlfriend huh?" she teased.

"Yeah…I guess I do" Ash sighed.

"Ash you're growing up so fast, just don't do anything stupid ok? I'm too young to be a grandmother."

"Yes ma'am."

"So how much do you like this girl Ash?"

"Too much," Ash replied.

"Oh this is deep." Delia laughed. "I'm just curious, what about Misty, I thought you liked her."

"Misty's more like a sister to me, I don't see us going any farther than that. Besides, I love May so I don't need any other girl."

Delia was slightly shocked. "Ash love is such a strong word, are you sure it's love? You're only 15 and this is your first girlfriend. Its not often people stay together for that long."

Ash took a moment to collect his thoughts then spoke again. "Well, I'm not sure its love but I know that my feelings for May are like none of the feelings I have for any other girl. They're different then the ones I have for Misty, and all the other girls I meet."

"Well you do hang out with Brock who claims he's in love with every girl he sees." Delia joked. "Are you sure it's not his influence?"

Ash started to laugh. "You forgot that I don't flirt with every girl I see like Brock does."

"Well that's true. Anyway, you should go upstairs. You wouldn't want to keep your girlfriend waiting would you?"

"No Mom and thanks for being so cool about this, I can only imagine what Norman and Caroline are gonna do." Ash joked.

"Didn't I teach you manners Ash? You call them Mr. and Mrs. Maple unless they tell you otherwise okay?

"Yes Mom" ash said somewhat sarcastically.

Meanwhile May was upstairs doing her regular evening rituals. She took a shower, put on her pajamas, and brushed her teeth. After she was finished she picked up her bag and took out her sleeping bag. She set it up next to Ash's bed. She then looked around the room.

Neatly framed and hung on the wall were all of Ash's badges and frontier symbols. Under each set of badges was a picture of Ash with the pokemon lineup he had used for that region.

"Looks like Mrs. Ketchum takes a lot of pride in her son." May then looked at a familiar yellow pokemon that was in all 4 photos. She instantly recognized it. "I wonder where Pikachu is."

As if on cue May felt something jump on her shoulder.

"PIKACHU! There you are, how are you?" May gently petted Pikachu."

"Chaaaa" Pikachu smiled and cooed as May petted him.

"Have I got a story for you! Guess what, Ash and I are boyfriend and girlfriend now!"

"Pika?" At first Pikachu was confused, then shocked that Ash could be romantic in the first place. After all those years with Misty Pikachu thought Ash would never be interested in girls. Finally he was happy, this meant he would get to hang out with May more. Pikachu liked to think of May as a mother with Ash the father.

"Pikachu Pi." He knew that May would most likely not understand him, only Ash could. However, he thought that maybe she could understand him now that she was closer to Ash. Pikachu said "Congratulations May!"

"Thanks Pikachu" May said giving it a hug.

_Look's like she can understand me a little. I didn't think Ash had it in him. And to think he was able to get May to be his girlfriend. _Pikachu laughed to himself. _When will he cease to amaze me? _Pikachu was very smart for a pokemon. He knew much more about humans and their emotions, especially if the human was Ash, then his partners.

May and Pikachu heard a knock on the door.

"Mind if I come in guys? Ash was at the door.

"Hi Ash!"

"Pikachu!" Pikachu jumped from May to Ash happy to see its trainer again. Pikachu had been at Professor Oak's lab ever since the week before, just relaxing with the other pokemon.

"Hi Pikachu did May tell you what happened?"

"Pi." Pikachu nodded yes.

"So you're ok with it right?"

"Pi!" Pikachu almost squealed.

"Thanks buddy." Ash hugged Pikachu then put him down.

It was getting late so they decided to go to sleep.

"Alright so I'll sleep in your sleeping bag and you can get my bed." Ash said.

"Hold it right there." May interjected. "You're not always gonna be the hero Mr. Ash Ketchum. I'm the guest so I should sleep on the floor."

May and Ash argued for about 3 minutes before Pikachu had an idea.

"Pika!" Pikachu yelled to get the two teens attention. He ran to Ash's bag and pulled out his sleeping bag.

"So if I'm gonna sleep in my sleeping bag what are we gonna do with this empty bed?"

"Pikachu jumped onto the bed and stretched his body. He curled into a ball and almost instantly fell asleep."

"Gee thanks Pikachu." Ash said sarcastically.

"Oh well," May sighed. "We'll just sleep in our sleeping bags, just like old times."

"Yeah, except Brock and Max won't be here."

May remembered how nosy Max was. At that moment, a thought worse than that came into her mind.

"Oh no."

"What's wrong May?" Ash asked.

"It's not that important but, I just thought of what my parents might do. They sent me on my journey to become a trainer, even though I decided to become a coordinator. They didn't expect me to get a boyfriend."

"It's alright May we'll call them tomorrow, and if need be, we'll go to Hoenn and discuss it with them."

Reassured, May slipped into her sleeping bag and Ash followed suit.

"I love you Ash." May said leaning a bit to give him a kiss.

"I love you too May." Ash was sure of it, there was absolutely no more doubt in his mind. Nothing that his mom could've said could have convinced him otherwise. He was in love. Ash took his arm out of his sleeping bag and put it around May's shoulders. May snuggled closer and the two fell asleep into sweet slumber.

The next day the two called Norman and Caroline to tell them the news.

"Oh that's wonderful honey!" They said in unison.

"Really you're not mad?" May was surprised, especially since her Dad was usually so overprotective when it came to these things.

"When we met Ash we could tell that he was a responsible young man." Norman explained. "Now that I know he feels this way about my daughter, I know he'll take even better care of you. Right Ash?"

"Of course Sir." Ash replied.

May said goodbye to her parents and put the phone back on the receiver.

"So it looks like we're going to Sinnoh huh Ash?" May cheered.

"It would seem so."

Several hours later Ash and May were about to leave for the ferry to Sinnoh. Ash left all his pokemon except for Pikachu while May brought all of hers, except for Bulbasaur who was having too much fun with Ash's Bulbasaur.

"Bye Ash! Bye May!" Delia shouted. "Best of luck to both of you!"

"Thank you!" Ash and May screamed in unison. They then walked down the road and headed to the ferry.

Several years later….

"Here is the winner of the Grand Festival May Maple." May couldn't believe it she had finally won the grand festival. She was now 22 years old. After training for all those years it had finally paid off. Everyone was in the bleachers, Caroline, Norman, Max, and Delia, everyone except Ash.

"Where is he? Oh well that's probably what you get for becoming the worlds youngest pokemon master." Ash had defeated the elite four in all 3 regions at the age of 20. He was now 24. May went to praise her Blaziken who had just taken out Drew's Roselia. "You did great Blaziken."

"And to present May with her trophy, here's the youngest pokemon master ever, Ash Ketchum!" the emcee shouted.

Ash walked up to May with a microphone in hand. May gave him a small kiss. The audience was not too surprised. When a top coordinator and top trainer start dating it doesn't remain a secret for too long, but they were all about to be very surprised.

"Congratulations May. I'm happy to reward you with the ribbon cup." May took the cup from Ash as he gave her a tight embrace. "There's also something else you get."

"And what would that be?" May said into the microphone.

"I'm glad you asked." Ash smiled. Without saying another word, he took May's hand and put his right knee to the ground. He looked into May's eyes and could see she was surprised. She couldn't believe what was happening. "May, I love you with all my heart and I want to spend the rest of my life with you." Ash pulled a small box out of his pocket with his free hand. "In addition to the ribbon cup, I'd like to ask you to do me the honor of becoming my wife. May, will you please marry me?" Ash opened the box to reveal a diamond ring. It was a beautiful ring with a 24-karat band topped with a diamond about the size of a pebble, which is very big for a diamond.

The crowd was shocked. Except for Norman, he had known about this since Ash had asked for his permission the night before.

May began to shed tears of joy as she stared at the ring. She took it into her hands and placed it on her finger.

"Yes Ash I'll marry you." May smiled although she was still crying.

Ash got up off his knees and gave May a passionate kiss. May returned the kiss, it was deeper than any other kiss they had shared before.

The wedding was a huge ceremony, Brock was the best man and Misty was the bride's maid. Max and all the members of Ash and May's families were present. Even Gary showed up.

"Do you Ash take May to be your lawfully wedded wife?" the priest asked.

"I do." Ash replied

"Do you May take Ash to be your lawfully wedded husband?"

"I do." May smiled.

"By the power invested in me I now pronounce you man and wife. You may now kiss the bride."

Ash stepped closer to May and they shared their first kiss as a married couple. With that kiss their future together was sealed.

**So how did you all like it? Please review flames are accepted. Again, please no reviews insulting advanceshipping or advanceshippers. Thank you all!**


End file.
